Night Fall
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: My first digimon fic mainly about Izzy and a new character hint Mysterious Figure from Digidesined in Orlando.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N Okay then this is my first digimon fic I have written on my own I have done some with my sister. I am not the sailormoonshadow that wrote Destined for Revenge so do not give me any credit at all for it. Also this fic features the mysteries dark figure from Digidestined in Orlando. Please give me feed back on my story such as how can I improve it. The next part will be better I trying to get used this style of wriiting so bear with me. Please be nice in your reviews. Then on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them except my character.

Kishi sat in her room staring blankly at the wall. "I wish something exciting would happen to me," she sighed. Finally she pulled herself off her bed to get dressed. Kishi moved the hangers to the side one by one until she came to a short sleeveless black dress. She quickly pulled it off the hanger and slipped into it. She pulled on some shoes still looking a bit sad. Her expression did not change as she looked at herself in the mirror brushing through her short blonde hair. She let out a sigh then got up to go to her mythology classes. The classes were a present form her parents because they had gone on a month long cruise leaving her behind.

By the door a navy blue bag sat full of books and a few other items. She picked up the bag and noticed it was really heavy for some reason. Kishi walked out the door deciding that she would skip her classes today and just go out for lunch. Kishi was off in her own world thinking about what she was going to do that day. Next thing she knew there was a loud smack and she had fallen on the ground. She quickly looked up to see what she had run into to see it was a boy around her age.

"I am so sorry," Kishi said looking at the boy also helping him pick up the items he had dropped.

"That is quite all right," he answered, "I was in a hurry to meet my friends for previous engagements and I was not paying attention!" Kishi reached out to pick up his digivice when it began to glow at her touch.

"What is that," she asked as the boy quickly retrieved it from her.

"That's umm a walkie-talkie," the boy quickly said.

"A really weird one," she said not buying his story.

"Well I should be on my way and I give you my apologies again," the boy said before he darted off.

"Wait, my name is Kishi," she yelled after him, but the boy did not hear her.

"You guys will never believe this I ran into a girl on my way to meet you when I dropped 

my digivice," Izzy started when Tai interrupted him.

"You didn't lose it did you!"

"Of course not," Izzy said holding his digivice up to the group, "as I was saying the girl touched and the digivice began to glow!"

"Really," Sora asked who was answered by Izzy nodding.

"You mean another kid might join us," Kari asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said.

"Well at the moment we need to get back to the digiworld," Matt said calmly, "We can't wait here and find out if she is a digidestined." With that the group went to the digiworld.

Kishi was getting her lunch after a long time thinking about what the boy had dropped. She knew it was something other than a walkie-talkie. She ate slowly not taking her mind off the possibilities of what the item was. She finally gave up and decided to go on a walk. She came upon a bridge looking over a large bay. The blue water was skating with sunlight. She let the rays of the sun soak into her skin. She felt a sudden jolt in her stomach as a dark shadow appeared behind her. She had just enough time to turn around and see a creature's hand reach out and push her over the railing of the bridge. Kishi screamed as she felt herself falling into a dark portal.

***

"Do you hear that?" Joe asked hearing screaming.

"Yeah," Tai said hearing the screaming get louder. Tai took a step forward when Kishi landed on him.

"Where am I," she asked pale with fear.

"It's you," Izzy said with his eyes going wide.

"Could you get off me," Tai groaned.

"Sorry," Kishi said flashing her emerald eyes around to each of the children.

"Wow love the dress," Mimi said.

"Not really a good choice for camping," Matt said.

"Your in the Digiworld," T.K. said finally answering her question.

"The digi what?" Kishi asked.

"It is another dimension," Izzy said looking over at the digimon walking up. Kishi went pale again and jumped forward and kicked Agumon in the head.

"You have monster here," she said preparing to attack again.

"Wait, wait," Joe cried, "there our friends." Agumon sat next to Tai rubbing his head as Tai was.

"Friends," Kishi questioned.

"Yeah there digimon, Patamon is mine," T.K. said looking at her. Patamon flew over to Kishi.

"Hi," he greeted, "who are you."

"Oh, I am Kishi," she said trying to snap back into reality. 

"Hi I am Matt," Matt said with a slight nod, "and that is Gabumon!"

"I'm TK," the young boy chimed.

"I am Kari, and this is Gatomon," Kari said holding up Gatomon.

"I would be Tai, and the one you kicked is Agumon," Tai said helping Agumon to his feet.

"I'm Joe and my digimon is Gomamon," Joe said pointing to his digimon.

"Hi my name is Sora and this is Biomon," Sora said.

"And I am Mimi and that is Palmon," Mimi said looking at her plant like digimon.

"You are?" Kishi asked looking over at Izzy.

"Oh, I am Izzy and this is Tentomon," Izzy said staring deep into her emerald eyes only to interrupted by e-mail coming in on his computer. A small image of Genni appeared.

"You found her I guess," Genni said, "Anyway her digimon has her digivice. Hmmm where is that digimon. No matter I sure you guys will find her. Well I was just making lunch so I better go!" The image faded away.

"Wow she's like another one of us," Mimi said.

"A what?" Kishi asked.

"A digidestined," Izzy answered, "protectors of the digital world!"

"Hey who is that," Gomamon broke in. An owl like digimon with gold beak and talons. There was a purple design around her large purple eyes. The digimon was a bit smaller that Biomon.

"That is Nocturnalmon. She is a very wise digimon and her attack is Wisdom Talon," Tentomon said.

"That is my digimon," Kishi said.

" Sure is," Sora said. Nocturnalmon was now hovering around Kishi's head.

"Hello," the digimon said in a soft voice.

"Hi," Kishi greeted.

***

"Poseidonmon," a voice said, "she has entered the digiworld! A digimon in the form of a human made of water held out a crest that was all black with a white crescent moon on it.

"She will need this," Poseidonmon said holding the crest in his hand, "I should rightfully be her digimon, but if I can't there is no reason any digimon should be. Sirenmon bring the girl to me."

"Yes master," the digimon said who resembled a human girl in a Greek robe with blue skin.

***

"So this is a digivice not a walkie-talkie," Kishi asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said with a small smile he now felt really stupid about the excuse he had given her.

"So you all have one," Kishi questioned and she too began to feel stupid with all the questions she was asking.

"That's right," Mimi said.

"Plus we have our crest so our digimon can go digivolve another level," Tai said.

"Crest, I don't have one," Kishi said.

"We had to find ours it is probably the same for you," Sora said

"Really, I have to find it," Kishi asked yet again another question.

"Yep that's right," TK answered.

"Hold it do you hear that," Matt asked. All the boys nodded as the girls gave them odd looks.

"Its singing," Joe said.

"Tai, Tai where are you going come back," Kari called after her brother.

"We must go to the sound," Gabumon said as they walked forward.

"We should go after them," Sora said.

"Right," Palmon and Biomon said.

"Ready to digivolve?" Kari asked as they saw Sirenmon after following the boys for a short time.

"YOU bet," Gatomon said. With that Palmon, Biomon, and Gatomon digivolve.

"What did they just do?" Kishi asked.

"They digivolved," Mimi answered.

"Needle spray!" Sirenmon stopped singing and looked up at the new comers. The boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hmmm this should take care of you, Sonic Wave," Sirenmon opened her mouth and screamed. The boys instantly broke out of the trance and their digimon digivolved. The screaming grew louder and it was hard to move because of all the ringing in all of their ears.

"Wisdom Talon," one of Nocturnalmon's talons flew off being replaced by another, and struck Sirenmon in the face. The screaming stopped.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Finish her Greymon," Tai yelled.

"Nova Blast!" And with that Sirenmon was gone.

"Do you do this often?" Kishi asked as she sat down on the ground amazed.

"Not more than three times a day," Matt said sarcastically.

"How come Nocturnalmon didn't grow," Kishi asked.

"Digivolve is the correct term. You as her partner did not allow her too," Izzy said.

"Okay then, Kishi said then she stood up, " I am going to need my crest if I want Nocturnalmon to digivolve all the way!"

"What," they all cried.

"Well, it isn't going to find me," Kishi said.

"They really not that easy to find," Joe pointed out.

"We can help you," Kari said.

"Yes we can," Gatomon agreed.

"If we all help you we will find your crest a lot faster," Sora said trying to help the conversation.

"It's also late and I need my beauty sleep," Mimi whined. Kishi looked around and finally gave in.

"Fine, I guess eight…um seventeen other minds would help," Kishi said.

"Great, now that that is settled let's hit the sack," Matt said. Matt leaned against a tree and then TK crawled into his lap.

"Shouldn't someone stand watch?" Izzy asked.

"Sure go ahead," Sora said. Izzy frowned. Tai also leaned against a tree and Kari laid her head in his lap. Izzy turned his attention away from his friends and began to type on his computer. Soon everyone was asleep except for him and Kishi.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Trying to find what your crest is and its location."

"Thank you," she said. Izzy looked up startled. Their eyes met. "Thank you for helping me find my crest. Do you have idea of what my crest is?"

"The crest of beauty," he said then turned bright red when he realized that he had just said that out loud. Kishi just laughed at his comment.

"You really think I am pretty," Kishi asked.

"Well um yes," he stuttered.

"That is so sweet," she said then smiled, " I am surprised that you are not with Sora or Mimi. Seeming how cute you are!" Izzy's face grew even redder. A small beep signaled e-mail was coming in.

"It's an old prophecy," Izzy said as he began to read the prophecy.

Ancient waters will cause destruction of night

The owl of night will help the new digidestined

When night is taken to waters palace

Knowledge will find a new power within his self to rescue the one he loves

Night and knowledge will make the golden owl appear to destroy the dark water

"What is it talking about night, knowledge, and water," Kishi asked.

"Well, we each have other names, mine is knowledge," Izzy said.

"Then who is night?"

"Umm, I think that is you," he said.

"Okay then who is water," Kishi asked slowly.

"I have no clue," he said, "but that does not matter whatever it is it's after you and we need to make sure that you stay safe." There was a long pause where neither of them spoke.

"I seem to cause a lot of trouble." she said.

"Really, you don't not any more then any of us have," Izzy said trying to make her feel better. Nocturnalmon flew over by Kishi.

"You should get some sleep," she said sternly to Kishi. Kishi looked at Izzy.

"It's okay I will stay up," Izzy answered the question she did not even ask. Kishi smiled and pulled out a blanket from her bag and laid down. Nocturnalmon flew to a branch that was above Kishi and fell asleep. Izzy once again started typing trying to figure out the prophecy. Izzy worked until he could no longer keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

***

To be continued…………..

So how was it I am afraid to ask. Anyway give me some feed back. I will try to get the next part up as soon as I can. I have no clue when that will be I have band practice and all my homework and a job and the list goes on. Please, please review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanx for the reviews. This part is going to be short because of where I want to end it and I do not have much time to type. Hopefully this part will be better. Again please review.

Disclaimer I don't own any of them except Kishi

A blanket of sun finally woke the group. It seemed to be late in the morning, none of them had realized just how tired they were.

"Last night I received an e-mail from Genni another prophecy," Izzy announced to his friends. He turned the computer screen towards them so they could read the prophecy.

"Wow, Izzy you are the hero," Tentomon buzzed.

"So is Kishi's crest night," Palmon asked.

"Yep," Kishi answered who was trying to smooth out her wrinkled dress, not having much luck.

"So we will have the puzzle solved as soon as we figure out who water represents," Tai asked.

"Correct," Izzy said then smiled, "look what I just found. It seems there is a group of digimon that have names and powers of the Greek mythology gods and goddess. As you well know each of them has a theme or power. Like Athena, she has all her wisdom, Zeus lightning. Now Poseidon has water so that's it. The name water in the prophecy must refer to Poseidonmon!"

"So why is he after Kishi?" Biomon asked.

"That is now the one question I am not going to find on my computer," Izzy sighed.

"To much to think about," Mimi said. Matt and Tai stood up and sat on a nearby log.

"Maybe we should look for her crest now," Tai said to Matt.

"I agree," Kishi said. The two boys looked at each other thinking no one was listening to their conversation.

"Great idea," Sora agreed. With that the group stood up and began to walk.

"We have no idea where we are going do we," Matt said.

"Well, we didn't exactly know where we were going when we were looking for crest," Izzy pointed out.

"We also had our tags to help locate them," Joe shot back clearly not enjoying their walk.

"I don't think were getting anything accomplished," Tai said in a sing song voice.

"I starting to think this is hopeless," Kishi said.

"If we had clues I sure that would help," Kari said.

"See any clues?" Gomamon asked.

"Matt, can we sit down," TK asked.

"Sure who knows maybe that will help," Sora said.

***

"There searching is hopeless," Poseidonmon laughed, "at this rate they will never find me. Well, I really not the person who likes to wait. Nymphmon go and find them and do not fail me!"

"As you wish my master," Nymphmon answered.

***

The group had found a nice place to rest by a small lake even though none of them really needed to rest.

"Izzy, did you find anything?" Joe asked.

"No," Izzy responded staring at the computer screen. Joe walked away from Izzy looking disappointed. Izzy looked over at Kishi who sat on a large rock that was slightly extended over the water.

"You like her don't you," Tai said.

"No of course not," he stammered, he was not just surprised by the question, but also he did not know anyone was watching him.

"Yes you do I saw that look in your eyes," Tai demanded.

"Really I have no clue what you are talking about," Izzy said calmly. 

"You can't lie very well Izzy, you do not that," Tai sighed.

"Fine, fine maybe a little," Izzy whispered.

"Ha, I knew it," Tai shouted. This caught everyone's attention.

"Knew what," Sora asked.

"Nothing," Izzy stammered not wanting the whole group to know. Izzy tried to cover Tai mouth with his hands. Tai simply pushed Izzy's hands out of the way.

"It's just that Izzy," Tai started. When a scream filled the air. Palmon screamed as she pointed to Nymphmon who had Kishi cornered on a rock.

"Kishi," Izzy yelled. With that all the digimon digivolved. Kishi looked down at her digivice as it began to glow a deep black.

"Nocturnalmon digivolved to…… Nocturnalmon spread out her wings as her whole body began to glow. She then wrapped her wings around her and there was a bright flash of light. Where Nocturnalmon had been was now an angle like digimon. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist. Her body was wrapped in a white Greek robe with tan sandal. A light purple mask hid her eyes. Her wings were long brown feathered wings "….Athenamon" I am Athenamon. I hold the staff of wisdom. My staff enables me to use my attack Wisdom Wrap." Athenamon flew over and picked up Kishi and set her lightly on the ground next to Izzy.

"Are you okay," Izzy asked setting his hand on her shoulder. Kishi nodded to him.

"Let's show this monster not to mess with our friends," Matt said gesturing to his digimon who nodded in agreement.

"Howling blaster!" Nymphmon easily jumped to the side of the attack

"I'll handle it, Needle Spray!" Once again the digimon jumped out of the way.

"Wow she's fast," Tai commented.

"I'll take care of that, Wisdom Wrap!" Athenamon yelled she held out her staff and a long black vine came out of it and wrapped around Nymphmon holding her in place.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Nymphmon screamed as the combined attacks destroyed her.

"Hey, you didn't let us have any fun," Agumon complained. No one noticed Agumon's comment because they were rejoicing.

"Nocturnalmon, thank you," Kishi said stroking her back.

"Seeing you in trouble gave me a whole new power the power to digivolve," Nocturnalmon said.

"Isn't it great," Gatomon asked. Nocturnalmon nodded.

"I remember the first time I digivolved to save Sora," Biomon said.

"I would do anything for Matt," Gabumon said.

"We would do anything to help any of you," Palmon added.

"You are all too sweet," Mimi said.

"That's just the way we are," Patamon said. Everyone laughed at the small digimon's comment.

"No more worrying about this crest," Kishi said, "We have each other for protection!"

"Except it seems that you are the one that needs protecting," Joe said, "not us."

"Well, I am also able to take care of my self. No need for you to worry. Besides I have Nocturnalmon," Kishi said coldly then walked away. Izzy opened his mouth to say something when Sora broke in.

"She can be so cold at times," Sora said.

"Izzy where are you going," Kari asked. Izzy stopped and turned around to face Kari.

"I need to find something," he said.

"What," TK called, but Izzy did not answer and he walked into the forest.

Kishi looked over at her new friends. "Wonder if they like me," Kishi asked Nocturnalmon.

"I am sure they do," she answered.

"She can change moods so fast, at times it seems like she does not care about herself," Matt said. 

"Tai, what were you going to tell us," Mimi asked totally changing the subject.

"Yeah, I almost forgot," Tai said, "Izzy likes her!"

"He does," Joe asked a little surprised.

"Izzy? I would have never thought," Sora commented.

"I don't want them to worry about me. I know I am in danger, but the last thing I want to do is put them in danger," Kishi said in a half whisper.

"I will watch over you." Her digimon said trying to help.

"Thank you Nocturnalmon!"

"What are you doing Izzy," Tentomon asked with curiosity.

"Making something," Izzy answered tying more purple flowers together.

"Why?"

Izzy smiled "You would not understand," Izzy said, "there done." Izzy slipped the small necklace into his pocket. "Ready to go back?"

"Sure am," Tentomon said then the two walked back to where the group was.

"Did you find what you were looking for," TK asked.

"Yes, I did," Izzy said.

"Should we get started on dinner?" Joe asked.

"We will go get some fruit," Sora said pointing to Kari and Mimi.

"Hey wait for us," their digimon cried.

"Izzy can you go get Kishi," Matt asked. Izzy nodded and slowly walked over to Kishi.

"Coming for dinner," Izzy asked.

"Sure," she said standing up and looking over at Nocturnalmon who nodded. The group sat eating without much conversation. No one could really think of anything to say.

"Well, I'm done," Mimi said with a yawn.

"Tired," Joe asked.

"Uh huh," she responded.

"You should get some sleep too TK," Patamon suggested.

"We had a long day," Kari said.

"We all need to get some sleep," Matt said.

"I will stand watch again," Izzy volunteered.

"You sure," Tai asked raising an eyebrow. Izzy nodded with confidence.

"If you are sure," Sora said. Kishi sat awake while the others fell asleep.

"Izzy," she said sternly, "you are way too tired to stay up so go to sleep. I can always stay up and watch the camp."

"No I don't think that is a good idea," He said while fidgeting with the necklace he made.

"Getting yourself sick won't help anyone," she pointed out. Izzy sighed.

"Kishi," Izzy paused, "this is for you!" He handed her a necklace with a round black pebble in the middle of it. Kishi seemed a bit surprised for a moment then smiled.

"I will always wear it," she said putting it over her head. She turned and gave Izzy a hug then pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Now please get some sleep I promise if anything happens I will wake you up."

"Promise," Izzy asked staring at her. Kishi just smiled back. As much as Izzy did not want to let her stay up by herself he laid down and fell asleep. Kishi looked above her to see Nocturnalmon fast asleep on the branch above. Kishi could not remember the last time she had been so relaxed or happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud steady clicking noise. She stood up and began walking towards the sound. She did not even think about her promise to Izzy. Instantly Izzy got a sick feeling in his stomach and woke up.

"Kishi," he whispered then quickly stood up noticing that she was gone.

Kishi stopped as the sound stopped. "Who's there." She demanded.

"Hmmm you finally came, I thought I would be banging those sticks together all night," a deep voice said cutting through the silence.

"Who are you," she demanded again.

"I am the great Hermesmon," the digimon introduced.

"What do you want," she asked slowly.

"You," he said as he started to approach her. Kishi began to back up until she hit a tree.

"Someone Help Me!" she screamed loudly trying to wake the others up.

"Kishi," Izzy yelled back running up to her. Kishi's face had a look of sheer relief on it. Izzy stood in front of her causing Hermesmon to stop.

"Where's your bug," she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sleeping like your bird," he said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You are going to run."

"Not without you."

"Messenger's Flight," the evil digimon yelled releasing a blue bubble from his hand.

"Kishi go!"

"I am not going without you!"

"Don't be like this now go," Izzy yelled he turned and pushed Kishi to the right just as the blue bubble wrapped around him. Kishi froze for a moment, as Izzy stared out at her.

"Izzy, Noooooooooooooo," Kishi screamed. As the blue bubble Izzy was trapped in disappeared.

To be continued……………….

A/N: There is part two. Sorry it took me so long I had a school fund-raiser last Saturday. I got such a bad sunburn. The next part won't be for awhile seeming how I am so busy with band and all or if band practice kills me. Please review.


End file.
